


Rawr in Dinosaur Means I Love You

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background GingerFlower, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, London Dumpster Baby, Paleontologist Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose & Ben are besties, Rose is a gem, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: As Ben sat on his couch, idly swirling brandy in circles in a glass, he realized he would forevermore categorize his life into two categories: Before Rey, and After Rey.The After Rey category was much, much better so far - even with their current situation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rose tico & armitage hux
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Rawr in Dinosaur Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloanne/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful _nancylovesreylo_ , who does a lot for this fandom. She is one of the sweetest, kindest souls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Nancy! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to the beautiful [roguecompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguecompanion) for the moodboard!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JiVp78v)

As Ben sat on his couch, idly swirling brandy in circles in a glass, he realized he would forevermore categorize his life into two categories:  _ Before Rey _ , and  _ After Rey _ .

The  _ After Rey _ category was much, much better so far - even with their current situation.

<><><>

As he watched fourteen five- and six-year-olds swarming onto a school bus, Ben shook his head slightly, smiling as his fellow teacher, Rose Tico, came to stand beside him. Rose was a tiny whirlwind of utter happiness and was perfect for teaching small children. Ben was a dark, sullen tree compared to her, but the seven kids in his class adored him completely. No one had believed it when he told them he wanted to become a kindergarten teacher. He saw it as a way to come to terms with his own shitty childhood, somehow. If he could help these kids get a good start in life - then he was giving them a gift that he had never been given.

“Rey is excited to show the kids the exhibit,” Rose continued cheerfully, watching as Mrs. Simmons approached, her hands full of a carrier which - Ben was certain - contained cupcakes meant to impress him into her bed.

He wasn’t impressed.

“Help me, Rose… you know she is going to hit on me,” Ben was almost whining as the raven-haired woman approached with a wide smile on her face. He let out a small groan as the tiny woman smacked his arm and started to walk away with a grin.

“I have to go get the kids situated. I know you can handle this.”

Three chocolate cupcakes later - which Ben had to declare the best he had ever had before she would finally let him go - found Ben sitting in the front seat of the school bus, Rose seated in the seat across the aisle from him. A cacophony of noise assaulted their ears as the kids all jabbered excitedly behind them, and the two mothers who were joining them to help out talked with each other as the bus moved towards the museum.

“I just texted Rey to let them know we will be there soon. They are ready for us!” Rose said with a smile, and Ben just nodded, watching out the window at the landscape passing by outside the bus windows. 

<><><>

When Ben had talked with Rose about her friend, the paleontologist who was overseeing the collection at the Natural History Museum, he had pictured a tall, skinny male with a fedora and khakis. He had pictured a  _ man _ named  _ Ray _ .

What he had  _ not _ expected to find, though, was a beautiful brunette woman who looked like she belonged on the runway. Ben found himself staring at her until he felt a poke in the ribs. Looking down, he saw Rose standing there, a huge grin on her face. “You thought Rey was a man, didn’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Ben said, his face coloring as his eyes went back to Rey, who was animatedly explaining something to the children as the mothers watched over them carefully.

“I knew it! I knew you would like her! She’s single, Ben, and British to boot. She’s quite a catch, to be honest, though she does have a sad backstory. If you want, look up London dumpster baby. Don’t tell her I told you that, though.” Rose smiled up at him, her grin widening as she said, “I so knew it. I knew it!”

Ben’s face flushed even darker as the woman - Rey - looked up at him, making eye contact and smiling as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before another one of the children demanded her attention.

Rose giggled beside him, and she looked at Rey, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up when her friend looked at her. Rey smiled back before leading the children to the next exhibit. Ben simply watched her as she led them away, his heart hammering in his chest.

He gulped as Rose grabbed his arm, giggling as she said, “Come on, Romeo, we need to get the lunches together soon while they are finishing up with the next exhibit.”

“Sure, sure,” he mumbled as he lost sight of Rey and his students, feeling slightly lost inside suddenly.

<><><>

“Ben Solo, this is Rey Kanata! She is my best friend since college, and she’s an outstanding paleontologist. I knew she’d be the perfect person to talk to our classes.” Rose introduced the pair to each other as the children settled into a small play area just outside the museum eating their lunch.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Solo. Rose has told me all about how good of a teacher you are, and how your students adore you.” Rey offered him her hand, and as it slid into his for a handshake, Ben tried to keep his heart from tripping out of his chest at the feeling of her soft skin against his.

“Please, call me Ben. And they are great kids, they make my job easy. Rose has told me a lot about you, as well. She knew you’d be great to talk to our students about dinosaurs.” Ben offered her a smile, finally remembering to pull his hand away from hers. She bit her bottom lip and withdrew her hand, looking back at the kids before her eyes met his once more.

They shared a long, pregnant moment where the world seemed to fade away, and then Rey looked away, clearing her throat as the most beautiful blush came onto her cheeks. “I, um…” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at Ben once more, their eyes meeting and holding again. “I made some worksheets for you to have the kids work through. I can go grab them, or if you want, you or Rosie could stop by my office before you leave to grab them.” Rey bit her bottom lip, her face flushing more before she pointed to one volunteer working in the room. “You can just ask Mary to show you where my office is. I’ll leave word with her.”

Ben could only nod, swallowing thickly as his face colored more as well. “T-Thank you,” he murmured as she walked away, and the only thought going through his mind was,  _ She’s the one. _

<><><>

“What the hell just happened?” Rey asked herself as she walked away from Ben, her heart beating away in her chest, every thud reminding her of her past. She knew something incredible had just happened, something that might just change her life - but she still had to be cautious.

She had her work, and that was all. Everyone else left her.

People always left her behind. Her parents. Maz. The few lovers she had in her life. 

Rey had thought she was well adjusted. She had her job and a small circle of friends that she told herself would never betray her. She was  _ settled. Content. _

Until she had looked into a pair of the most expressive, soft chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. When she shook his hand, she couldn’t help but notice how large they were compared to hers, and how warm they felt. When he spoke - well, that had made Rey feel things she hadn’t felt in a  _ very _ long time.

Desire. Longing.  _ Connection. _

All things that terrified her, if she was honest with herself. Because as much as she  _ craved _ that connection and those feelings, they came with a price. Her heart. Her heart - which had failed her from the beginning of her life - and she didn’t need to add any more heartbreak. She couldn’t handle it.

So, as much as she wanted to get to know the gorgeous Ben Solo with the molten chocolate eyes, she would resist and continue on with the life she was so comfortable with.

<><><>

Ben sat back from his laptop later that evening, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he read the story Rose had told him to look up - the London Dumpster Baby.  _ Rey. _

Her parents had left her in a dumpster as a newborn, and when she had been found, she had been near death, with a heart condition that required her to have a heart transplant. She had struggled through the foster system until being adopted at the age of thirteen, with the British news following her throughout her life.

She was a fighter, and that made her more attractive to him. Her beauty had an edge to it now, like her essence was edged in steel and diamonds instead of linen and lace. He wanted to get to know her even more, now, and as a surge of anger coursed through him, Ben knew he had to find a way.

He wanted to stand with her through whatever she had to fight against. He wanted to  _ protect _ her from anyone who wanted to harm her ever again. He wanted to  _ be _ with her through whatever happened to them both.

How could he find a way to see her again? Ben knew it was strange to feel so strongly for someone he had only had one short conversation with, but he rarely felt connections with people - and this one was strong.

He closed the lid on his laptop, a solution coming to mind. Pulling out his phone, Ben sent Rose a text, setting a plan into motion that would hopefully change his life.

<><><>

Rey sighed as she got out of her car, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she entered the school building. She was nervous for some reason, her heart thrumming in her chest and butterflies dancing deep within her stomach.

She knew why - she was just ignoring that particular feeling as long as she could.

She hadn’t accepted Rose’s invitation just so she could see Ben Solo again. Of course she hadn’t - even though she had been thinking about him constantly since meeting him. There was just something about him she couldn’t shake, and even though she was a logical woman, all the logic in the world seemed lost to her.

As she signed in at the office and received her visitor’s pass, Rey made her way to the classroom Rose taught in, knocking on the door lightly. Her friend opened it with a huge smile, ushering her into the room and turning towards her students, who were all gathered on a large, colorful rug, bright smiles on their faces as Rose told them that Miss Rey the dinosaur lady had come back for their dino party. It was a party that she and Ben had come up with three years ago, to mark the end of their classes section on learning about dinosaurs - and the kids always loved it.

The door opened behind her, and as Rey turned her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ben leading his students into the room. He gave her a smile, nodding his head at her, and for a moment, Rey forgot just why she was there. All she saw was him.

“Hi,” Rey said softly, her face flushing as she looked into his eyes.

“Hi, Miss Rey,” Ben said, focusing his attention back on his students after a long moment of just looking at her, and Rey felt almost lonely for a moment before she came back to reality and began her lesson on stegosauruses. After the students sang her a song about dinosaurs and set to work playing some dinosaur inspired games, Rey found herself watching Ben as he worked with his students. 

“I told you he was cute!” Rose said as she came up to stand beside Rey. “And his students love him just as much as he loves them, you can tell. He’d be good boyfriend material.” Rose grinned up at Rey, and she felt her face color again before rolling her eyes at Rose.

“I don’t have time for a boyfriend, Rose,” Rey said, and her best friend shushed her by throwing a hand up and rolling her eyes.

“Sure, Jan. So, I guess the fact that he was asking about you means nothing, huh?” Rose looked at Ben for a moment, waiting for Rey’s reaction. Her and Ben’s plan was working so far, Rose could just tell. At the end of the party, Ben would ask her out, Rey would say yes, and a few years down the road she would be the Maid of Honor in their wedding.

She could just feel it.

After an hour - and cake - it was time to watch a movie, and as the lights dimmed in the room and the kid's eyes all went to the screen, Rose looked at her two friends and said brightly, “I am going to go grab some worksheets I forgot in my car, Ben. Will you be alright watching my kids?”

“Of course!” Ben smiled at Rose, and Rey just shook her head as she watched her walk out of the room. “Hi,” he said softly, sliding onto the top of the desk she was leaning up against. “Thanks again for doing this. The kids really loved it.”

Rey bit her bottom lip and tucked hair behind her ear before answering, looking up to meet Ben’s eyes. “You’re welcome. It was my pleasure. They are great kids… so eager to learn.”

“They are.” Ben smiled again, his eyes leaving hers to survey the kids all still thoroughly enthralled with the movie before looking at her again. “I, um…” Ben ran a hand through his hair nervously before speaking again. “I was wondering if we could maybe have dinner together tonight?”

Rey knew she should say no. She had to protect her heart. Protect herself.

She opened her mouth, intending to say no, to protect herself. Protect her heart.

Instead, her words betrayed her, and she found herself saying, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
